finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hawkeye (weapon)
.]] The Hawkeye is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is most often a throwing weapon of varying design. Appearances Final Fantasy VI The Hawkeye is a throwing weapon available to Locke. It is one of his best weapons in the World of Balance, with a attack power of 111, and a high chance to deal increased damage when the weapon is thrown. When attacking, it has 50% chance of dealing 300% damage to floating targets (targets with Float also count), or 150% damage to non-floating targets when the weapon is thrown. It deals full damage from the back row and is used by hand or thrown by chance. It can be purchased in Narshe or Thamasa for 6,000 gil. The Hawkeye's design is based on the gunstock war club, a weapon used by Native Americans in the 18th and 19th centuries. Like the Hawkeye, the weapon was either swung or thrown in combat. Another weapon in Final Fantasy VI, the Sniper, also has a similar design. Final Fantasy VII The Hawkeye is a weapon available to Yuffie. It has 61 Attack, 107 Hit Rate, and 14 Magic, as well as two linked Materia slots and one unlinked Materia slot. Like all of Yuffie's weapons, it deals full damage from the back row. The Hawkeye can be purchased at the Icicle Inn weapon shop for 12,000 gil. Final Fantasy X The Hawkeye is an early claw weapon available to Rikku when Sensor is the dominant ability. Final Fantasy XI The Hawkeye is a stackable ammo available for Warriors, Red Mages, Thieves, Dark Knights, Ninjas, and Corsairs. It is craftable at level 35 Clothcraft and requires a Wind Crystal, Silver Ingot, Block of Animal Glue, and Yagudo Feather x2. It can be bought in Kahzam, Windurst, Jeuno and Al Zahbi for 55-62 gil. The weapon is equippable in the ammo slot and uses the Throwing skill. The Hawkeye requires level 14 to use and has stats of 9 DMG and 168 Delay. Final Fantasy XIII The Hawkeye is a model of boomerang obtainable by Hope. It offers a great Magic bonus, making it one of his more useful weapons to upgrade. It has the synthesized ability Magic Defense and is a first tier weapon starting at level 1 with minimum Physical strength of 2 and minimum Magical strength of 19. It takes 33,000 EXP to max out at level 26 with 27 Physical and 193 Magic. It can be upgraded to Eagletalon with a Perovskite. At max level the Hawkeye dismantles into Radial Bearing x13 and a Butterfly Valve. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Hawkeye is a Throwing weapon obtained by finding it in Vesta Ruins and Runferia Castle. It provides 36 ATK, 43 MAG, and +50% physical damage against Birds. Hawkeye (FFXIII) is a Throwing weapon obtained from the Final Fantasy XIII exploration event, The Gapra Whitewoods. It provides 16 ATK, 58 MAG, and a 50% damage bonus against birds. Gallery Hawkeye - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). Hawkeye-ffvii-yuffie.png|''Final Fantasy VII. FFX Weapon - Claw 2.png|Final Fantasy X'' FFXIII Hawkeye.png|''Final Fantasy XIII. DFFOO Hawkeye (XIII).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFAB Hawkeye R.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ® FFVI. FFAB Hawkeye R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+) FFVI. FFAB Hawkeye SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFVI. FFAB Hawkeye SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFVI. FFAB Hawkeye FFXIII SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXIII. FFAB Hawkeye FFXIII SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXIII. FFRK Hawkeye FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Hawkeye FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVIII. FFRK Hawkeye FFXIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXIII. FFRK Hawkeye FFXIII Sprite.png|Sprite in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFXIII. FFBE Hawkeye Weapon.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Category:Throwing